Spider Ball Track
Spider Ball Tracks (also referred to as magnetic rail system tracks) were introduced in Metroid Prime and since then have appeared throughout the Prime Series. Using magnetic force, they allow objects with an opposite polarity to attach and traverse them. Samus can only navigate them once she acquires the Spider Ball upgrade for her Morph Ball. If Samus uses a Bomb whilst attached to a track, it will disengage her from the track and cause her to jump up, or fall down, depending on the situation of the track. In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, the Boost Ball upgrade will repel Samus away from the track, in what is known as a Boost Jump. Magnetic rails are often used by the Space Pirates for transport of small cargo, although it unclear what actually bears the cargo, it is possibly small drones. O-Lir states that the machines of the Sanctuary Fortess use them to reach areas not normally accessible. '' concept art for the Powerworks room of SkyTown.]] A Spider Ball Track could be seen in Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt, in Regulator (which is a training hologram) on the floor of a ramped shaft. More tracks can be seen bridging the floors of some raised platforms on Celestial Archives in Metroid Prime Hunters, but these are also not usable by Samus due to a lack of the Spider Ball upgrade. Their presence in this ancient location suggests that the technology is thousands of years old. In Metroid II: Return of Samus, the first game to feature the Spider Ball, the Spider Ball can be used on all surface areas. This is still true for the game's remake, Metroid: Samus Returns, although it cannot scale yellow "sticky" ones and Spider Ball Tracks are present during the Diggernaut battle, used by Samus to climb its drilling arms. Spider Ball Tracks appear in Metroid Prime: Federation Force aboard the Doomseye. They are present in M22: Convergence, in the chamber where Samus is battled. She uses them to gain a tactical advantage during the fight. Official data Logbook entries Sentinel comment (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) ;O-Lir : "The machines travel on a network of magnetic rails. They go to places you cannot reach. It's a pity I didn't have the time to craft a way for people to use those rails as the machines do." Trivia *There is a glitch in Metroid Prime that allows Samus to get an early Ice Beam. By looking slightly to the left of a Spider Ball Track and jumping against it, it is possible to climb it without the Spider Ball. Gallery File:Spider ramp.PNG|''Metroid Prime'' Concept artwork for Phendrana Drifts. File:Spiderballramp.PNG|''Metroid Prime'' Concept artwork for Phendrana Drifts. File:Twin_fires_spiderball_track_dolphin_hd.jpg|Twin Fires Tunnel File:Magnetic_Rail.png|Metroid Quarantine A Spider Ball Track MPHFH.png|''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt'' Spider Ball Track MPH.png|Data Shrine 02 Spider Ball Track Sanctuary Fortress.png|The design seen in Sanctuary Fortress. Spider Ball Track Ing Hive.png|The design seen in Ing Hive. Spider Ball Track Aether.png|The design seen in all other parts of Aether and Dark Aether. Spider Ball Track Norion.png|The design seen on Norion. Spider Ball Track Bryyo.png|The design seen on Bryyo. Spider Ball Track Elysia.png|The design seen on Elysia. Spider Ball Track Urtraghus.png|The design seen on the Pirate Homeworld. File:Diggernaut drilling arm core attacked by Samus.png|Partial Spider Ball Track on one of the Diggernaut's drilling arms in Metroid: Samus Returns. File:Diggernaut final phase Spider Ball Track faceplate.png|A Spider Ball Track around the Diggernaut's faceplate. ru:Магнитная Рельса Category:Research Category:Obstacles Category:Tallon IV Category:Celestial Archives Category:Aether Category:Dark Aether Category:Norion Category:Bryyo Category:Elysia Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Transportation Category:Systems Category:Chozo technology Category:SR388 Category:Area 6